


You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft (mind if I touch it? and see if its soft)

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Flirting, Gay Sex, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy Ending, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Louis, but im bad at that, cockslut!louis, i think, kill me, larry stylinson - Freeform, power!bottom!louis, size!kink, slight anal gaping, slight cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by <a href="http://randomlarryfics.tumblr.com/post/67528953558/please-i-beg-of-you-someone-write-this">this prompt</a> from tumblr. (there's a picture of the prompt in authours' note if you wanna see it)</p><p>Harry and Louis fucks after being on a club.<br/>5K porn without any kind of plot really :)</p><p>Title from <b>Wait (The whisper song)</b> by <b>Ying Yang Twins</b>, cause it kinda fitted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft (mind if I touch it? and see if its soft)

**Author's Note:**

> this was the prompt, so you basically knows what's going to happen
> 
> idk how well i actually _did_ follow the prompt but it was however my inspiration,  
>  and i literally wrote this on just a couple of hours until like 3AM so forgive me if anything's incoherent
> 
> c'mon, go on, read this shit i wrote now

They'd been staring at each other the entire night. Sneaky, lust-filled glances was shared whenever they would look up, both pair of eyes equally dark and sparkling through the dim light at the club.

Harry was on his third, maybe fourth drink for the night, head buzzing pleasantly even with the loud music banging in his ears. He never really liked the typical club-music, the techno songs and remixes who all sounded the same. No, he was more for lyrics in a song, and these song didn't really fill up that criterion. However, he wasn't here for the music, obviously, he was here to get laid.

Now, Harry was a bottom. Not by choice though, or, not _his_ choice so to say. He was pretty well-gifted below the belt. It was both a blessing and a curse, because yeah, he really liked their faces when they saw his enormous cock. How their mouth would practically drop to the floor and eyes grew wide. But then, with such a tremendously big cock, he never got the chance to top. The blokes always told him no, gently of course, but they said that there was no way they were going to be able to walk after a round with Harry, nevertheless get some pleasure out of being fucked by a cock that size.  
  
And sure, he liked to bottom, even thought he loved it sometimes, but still. He hadn't topped since his early puberty (there was something with his curls that made him get laid in the early days), and he kinda started to miss it. But, what to do? He couldn't force himself on someone, oh no, his mother raised him better than that.  
So there he was, like most Friday nights, out on a club with his friend Niall who he hasn't seen since they got through the door. He was probably snogging some bloke or bird against a wall somewhere, seemed like something Niall would do. Or he was dancing, singing along in his thick irish accent and just enjoyed life. Maybe that was what he was doing.

Back to Harry, and this very gorgeous stranger he's been exchanging very filthy-looking glances throughout the entire evening.

The guy wore a plain, white baseball tee with red sleeves, the shirt fitted tightly around his torso, hugging the what seemed to be quite muscular flesh exactly where it should. The sleeves ended right across his biceps, leaving his sun kissed arms to almost glow against the red material. He had tight, tight skinny jeans on, black as the night sky and _god_ , Harry had been eyeing that bum of his whenever he got the chance to. For the love of god, that bum could out-perform some of the girl's bums without a doubt. The jeans clung to his thick, thighs Harry would _love_ to suck a purple love-mark on, and they clung even more perfectly around that plush bum of his.  
  
And let's not talk about his face. His gorgeous, angelic face with eyes bluer than the sky and ocean combined. His caramel hair was swept up into a fringe, making his hair looking even more feathery. His eyes shone brighter than the sun, glistening with something Harry could only recognize as pure _lust_ and _desire_ , his lips were baby pink and looked really soft and sinful as they closed around the glass rim to let his drink trickle down his throat, eyes never leaving Harry's.

Harry wondered how long this was going to continue, just _observing_ each other with such an obvious desire to take it to another level, but he simply stayed put at the bar, kept on eye-fucking this very beautiful stranger as he swayed his hips slightly to the lame beat pumping through the speakers. Someone made him break the eye contact with the handsome stranger, by jumping in front of Harry and startle him half to death.  
  
"'Ey Harry!"  
  
The irish accent was unmistakable. Harry sighed as he tried to calm down his heart in his chest.  
  
"Hey Ni, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing mate, jus' sung some songs y'know", Niall slurred and smiled wide. So Harry had been right.  
  
"Good for you Ni, just, move out the way will ya?" Harry tried to push a very drunk Niall aside, eyes swept across the dance floor to find _him_ again, even if just to continue the eye-fucking.  
  
"Haz what're you doin'?" Niall tottered as Harry pushed him aside, flung out his hands to grab the counter.  
  
"Sorry Ni, 'M just -", Harry began exasperated but got rudely interrupted as something made his shirt wet.  
  
The coldness of the drink took him by surprise, and he swore loudly along with an equally loud gasp. Niall snickered beside him, hand covered his mouth and he banged his other hand amusedly onto the counter.  
  
"Fuck", Harry said and looked down at his white shirt. The V-neck made the drink to not only wet his shirt, but also a part of his chest, and the drink had coloured his white shirt to something between yellow and grey.

"'M so sorry, gosh I'm so clumsy, 'M really sorry"

That soft voice who rang in Harry's ear, made everything feel a little bit better. Harry's hands was trying to somehow wipe away some of the liquid off the shirt, very much in vain, when a pair of smaller, neater hands with some tissues in his hands showed up next to his. Harry snapped his head up, flinching at the contact as the pair of hands started to dry off his wet chest.

Harry almost couldn't believe it. _Almost._

In front of him, and drying off his shirt, stood that gorgeous stranger he'd been practically eye-fucking since he walked into this place. He was even smaller and fitter up close really, and Harry found it hard not to reach out and just _touch_.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Gorgeous said, eyes showing of something similar to concern but his lips was curved up into a small, mischievous-looking smile.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Yeah 'M fine", then he gave him a crooked grin, "But my shirt isn't".  
  
"So sorry 'bout that", Gorgeous bit his lip as he kept on drying Harry's chest off. Firm, long strokes and Harry suppressed back a moan that was tickling the end of his throat, wanting to slip through his lips.  
  
"No worries", Harry reassured with a small smile.  
  
"Still feel like I've ruined all my chances now", and there that mischievous look again, eyes sparkled like the stars or something. Harry frowned.  
  
"What chances?"  
  
"To get in your pants", Gorgeous said with a shrug of one shoulder, eyes locked on Harry's chest, "Think they're gone by now".  
  
Harry froze, then, smiled widely.  
  
"But now I need to get home, and y'know, change shirt"  
  
Gorgeous glanced up at Harry, one eyebrow arched as if to say _'Go on'._ So Harry did, happily.  
  
"And, it's your duty, because you spilled that drink on me, to get me home safely".

Smooth Harry, real smooth.

Gorgeous hand had stopped the wiping, only rested in the middle of Harry's chest, tissue clutched tightly in his fist. A couple of seconds passed, then Gorgeous face lit up in a smile that could probably blind Harry if his eyes weren't locked on Gorgeous' owns.  
  
"Okay, I could do that, because that's common courtesy, right?"  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, "Totally, I mean, that's only fair".

Gorgeous tossed the tissue into a close-by bin, turned back to face Harry and said,  
  
"Lead the way, Curly!".  
  
"'s Harry", Harry said as he looked around to find Niall who had been sneaking off while Gorgeous had wiped him off.  
  
"'M Louis, nice to meet ya".  
  
Louis. Harry tasted the name on his tongue, said it a couple of times (in his head of course), and decided that it was a very good name for Gorgeous here.  
Harry fished out his mobile from his pocket, a simple text to Niall would do, because he's got more _important_ things to deal with. Like Louis here.  
  
He scribbled out something (hopefully) coherent about how he was going home and how much he loved Niall (they always did that) and then he locked his phone and grabbed Louis by the arm, who had standing there and patiently waited for Harry to be finished.  
  
"Let's go, Lou", Harry simply said and dragged Louis out of the club.

It was still warm outside, it was after all late August. Thankfully, Harry only lived a block away from the club, so while still holding Louis' hand they quickly wandered through the empty streets and made it safely to Harry's apartment.  
  
Harry reluctantly let go of Louis' hand while he was fiddling with the lock, sighed gratefully when the door finally opened and he let both Louis and himself in to his quite clean apartment. That was thanks to Niall, who always insisted on 'having a clean apartment when you're about to take someone home to fuck'em', or something like that.

Louis looked around as Harry toed of his boots, tucked them away neatly up against the wall. Harry shrugged off his still damp shirt, and tossed it in the general direction of his couch, hoping it would land on it.  
  
"So, got you home safely", Louis said carefully, still having his shoes on.  
  
"I don't know, you might need to like, check under my bed, could hide something scary there and then you wouldn't have completed your mission", Harry was being sappy, he knew that but fuck, he'd like to get his hands on Louis' arse, on Louis' whole body really.

Louis arched one eyebrow, he certainly looked amused at least. Harry scooted closer to Louis, the height difference became much clearer now. Harry was almost a head taller, he could almost put his chin on top of Louis head without much of an effort, and it made him feel good about this whole situation, even though, somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he'd probably bottom. Shit.  
  
"Yeah I think I might need to do that", Louis said and took a small step forward, chests pressed together now and breath mingling sweetly, "You can never be to careful, can you?"  
  
"No I don't think so", Harry whispered and he thought _fuck it_ , before he cupped Louis' jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

Lips against lips, nothing more to start with. Louis' lips felt soft and gentle against his own, and after a second or two, his tongue trailed along Harry's lower lip before he without any resistance pushed it passed Harry's lips and licked inside Harry's mouth.

Their tongues worked against each other smoothly, both had quite some experience in the kissing-department, and Louis' hands rested firmly on Harry's hips, thumbs gently kneading the tiny bit of flesh there.  
  
Harry became slightly impatient, god, he really liked the taste of Louis, but now that he got him, he wanted to touch his _bum_. That fantastic-looking, plush bum, yeah he definitely wanted to get his hands on that.

So, carefully, he slipped his hands down from Louis' jaw, along his sides and when they reached his waist, he swept them along his hips and down to grab one cheek in each hand as well as he could through his jeans. He felt Louis squirm at the attention, pushing himself even closer to Harry and something that sounded very much like a moan filled Harry's mouth since it couldn't escape past their slotted lips.  
  
That made Harry's grip a little bit rougher, kneaded the flesh now with the purpose to elicit more of those delicious moans from Louis, whose own grip at Harry's hips had become noticeably harder.

Harry pulled away from the kiss, began trailing down sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down Louis' sharp jawline, that way letting Louis moan out as much as he wants.  
Like predicted, a string of low moans and harsh panting was all Harry heard as he kept on sucking, nipping at the tanned, soft skin of Louis' neck, feeling the pulse increase rapidly underneath his working mouth.

Louis' skin felt hot all over, his fingertips tingled with _want, want, want_ , and all he could focus on was how _hard_ Harry actually was sucking on his neck and how good that bruise would look in the morning. But he wanted to continue this somewhere else, preferably on a soft bed in Harry's bedroom, so he managed to pant out a coherent sentence while Harry kept on sucking on his skin,  
  
"I - Can we take this to bed?" Harry pulled back from his bruise-sucking, his green eyes were mostly black by now and his lips were even redder than before, "After all, I need to check for things under your bed".  
  
Harry smirked at that, "Of course you do", and led Louis like a true gentleman to his bedroom, through the hallway and the living room. Louis followed him with light steps, grinning like a fool even when he bent down as quickly as the door was closed behind them to check under Harry's bed.

"Nope, nothing there", he concluded happily, threw his hands around Harry's neck.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Louis nodded.  
  
"Alright then, mission completed."  
  
Louis looked up at him with the best innocent-looking face he could ever manage, eyebrows raised and eyes wide and lips swollen from all the kissing and Harry felt his erection straining in these goddamn skinny jeans he insisted on wearing.  
  
"But now," Louis said and pushed Harry backwards towards the edge of the bed and when the back of Harry's knees nudged against it, Louis pushed him down carefully and waited for him to scoot up a bit towards the headboard before Louis crawled on top of him, straddling his calves in the process, "I've got another mission to complete".

Louis fingers began to fiddle with the buttons of Harry's jeans, and in another world Harry probably would've commented on how cheesy that line was or ask him politely if he wanted to top but now Harry was in _this_ world, where Louis was pulling down his zipper and gently but determined pulled down his jeans to his thighs. Louis quickly got off of Harry's legs, pulled those skinny jeans off as fast as he could, while Harry said nothing. He just couldn't get himself to make a sound, just some choked up moans. Louis swiftly popped the button on his own jeans, pulled them down smoothly and left them in a pool on the floor as he crawled on top of Harry again.

Louis settled back on Harry's calves, pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. An then he _finally_ looked at what he was about to get his hands on. The outline of Harry's dick was outrageous almost, it was huge. The biggest Louis had ever seen, and he hadn't even gotten the briefs off.  
  
"Fuck you're huge", Louis gasped as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry's underwear, pulling them down slowly and watched with big eyes how Harry's dick slapped against his stomach once it was released from his underwear.  
  
"I - I know, but I can bottom, really, no big deal, I usually -", Louis cut off Harry's sentence as he wrapped one of his hands around him and pumped his length slowly. One hand wasn't nearly enough to reach around the entire cock, and god was Harry big. Louis glanced up quickly at Harry and fired off a reassuring smile,  
  
"I do the bottoming here", and Harry moaned at that. Not a choked up one, no, a loud, growly moan the filled the entire room.  
  
"But it really is oka -" Harry was once again interrupted by Louis, who had let go of Harry's cock and crawled further up to get face to face with Harry.

"Babe, listen, 'M gonna get that massive thing up m' arse and 'M gonna ride you until you fucking _cry?_ Okay?"

Louis gaze could probably burn a hole through Harry's head, but he swallowed thickly and nodded, "O-Okay, 'M not used to - to top, I only do bottom".  
Louis eyes softened, one hand caressed Harry's cheek.  
  
"That's such a shame, not letting that big cock of yours get to do what it's supposed to do", Louis leaned down to continue the whispering in Harry's ear, "But you're gonna fuck me good aren't you? So good I won't be able to walk for days, isn't that right baby?"  
  
Harry nodded frantically, Louis could feel his curls tickling his cheek.  
  
"Good baby, now, I need you to prep me real good for that cock, m'kay? So where's your stuff?"  
  
"Drawer, nightstand", Harry whispered back and Louis left him with a quiet _'thank you'_ and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Louis climbed off Harry, crawled towards the edge of the bed and for Harry's nightstand. He pulled out the drawer and indeed found the lube he was looking for. He grabbed it and closed the drawer again, turned on his knees so that he was facing Harry.  
  
"'M gonna get out of my underwear and meanwhile I want you to get your fingers wet'n'nice for me, yeah?"  
  
Harry grasped the lube that was handed to him and nodded, incapable of forming anything that could resemble actual words. The thought of finally being able to top, even if Louis was going to ride him, was probably enough to get him off right now. God, it had been way too long ago since he was inside someone, and not the other way around. And Louis, he didn't really help it, he was absolutely stunning with his golden skin and his cerulean eyes and his fucking round bum that would look so good while bouncing on Harry's cock.  
  
He had to take a couple of deep breaths before he clicked the lid open and drizzled some of the cold lube out on his fingers.

Louis stood at the side of the bed, watched as Harry drizzled some of the lube out on his fingers and smeared it out nicely on them too. Louis pulled down his briefs and glanced down at Harry's cock, lying hard and wet with precum against his lower abs. And fuck, he was huge. Like seriously huge, bigger than anything Louis had ever taken. Something stirred excitedly in his stomach, he absolutely _loved_ to challenge himself, pushing his boundaries further and further with every guy he was with.

Sometimes it was how _many_ he could handle at the same time, and sometimes it was how much he could _swallow_ before he would gag, and let me tell you, it was a lot. But he had never been with someone even comparable large with Harry, not even close. Some people had been thicker than other, yes, and some had been longer than other, sure, but none had have both those things.  
  
And that made Louis so persistent he _would_ take on this monster of a cock without so much of a single protest, he _would_ make Harry cry from being ridden so good, he _would_ make Harry cum so deep inside his bum, stretch him out so good and he most certainly _would_ make Harry watch him as he dug that cum out and spread it on his fingers and then licked it all up until he was practically clean again.  
He was determined.

He climbed back onto the bed, smiled as he saw how giddy Harry looked with that crooked grin on his face, fingers glistening with lube and cock lying proudly and just _waiting_ for Louis to do something about it.  
  
"How come you don't top?" Louis asked as he settled with a thigh on each side of Harry's chest, making it easier for Harry to get down to business.  
  
Harry reached around Louis' waist, just to tease his finger along the crack, watching Louis' shudder at the pleasure.  
  
"They won't let me", he answered as he pushed his finger between the cheeks, dragging it along the rim and really taking his time to make the whole rim slick with lube.  
  
"Why?" Louis asked back, arched his back and pushed his ass towards Harry's fingers. He's not one to beg, but he sure can be impatient.  
  
"They say 'M too big for them." Harry nudged the tip of his finger inside, immediately getting swallowed by Louis' who gasped at the intrusion. Harry kept on pushing it deeper inside, amazed by how tight Louis was and wondered how on earth _he_ was going to fit in there, but Louis had seemed determined to follow through with this, so he just thrusted his finger in and out while Louis huffed out a laugh.  
  
"Too big ha? We'll see 'bout that, 'M gonna take you so good you'll see stars"

By the end of that sentence, Harry was two fingers deep into Louis who met every single thrust Harry provided, rocking back into his fingers and asked for one more. Harry obeyed, slid in another digit along the other two, and Louis hissed at the stretch.  
  
"You alright?" Harry murmured, the one hand that wasn't up Louis' bum was splayed out on Louis thigh, thumb circling the skin reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just - do four okay? Need to stretch real good for that massive thing you've got, alright?" Louis breathed out, kept on fucking himself onto Harry's fingers.

Harry was stunned by how determined Louis really were about this, and he was eternally grateful for that too. Having a cock up someone's arse was something you really missed after a while on the other side, and _god,_ Louis really seemed like the perfect guy for this. With a bum rounder than a girl's, hip-rolls better than life itself, he really did seem like the perfect fit. It almost felt like losing your virginity all over again for Harry, or maybe like the first orgasm you had. Amazing, breathtaking and left you panting for _days._  
That's how Harry felt, and that was exactly what Louis was going for.

The fourth finger was a bit of a tight fit, but Harry somehow squeezed it in as gently as he could along the other three, and Louis slowed down his thrusts just for a couple of seconds, before the stretch turned from pain to pleasure.

Harry had purposely avoided Louis prostate, didn't curl his fingers upwards to nudge against that bundle of nerves that would make Louis squirm and jump beautifully. He wanted Louis to cum from his cock, wanted him to cum untouched and just from Harry pounding into him.

"'M, 'm ready soon, I - soon" Louis panted out to Harry, who nodded and kept on with the fingering. The four fingers slid more easily now, but Louis was still tight.  
  
"You don't really need - a condom, I mean - do they even have your size?"  
  
Harry tried to laugh, but it came out more of a breathy snort.  
  
"'M clean," he said, "Promise".  
  
"Good, good me too" Louis placed one of his hands on Harry's chest, right over that ridiculous butterfly tattoo he didn't have time to ask about, "'M ready".  
  
Harry swallowed, eyes was almost rolling back in his head already, since Louis was slicking his cock up and just the light touch of Louis' neat fingers almost made him see white right there and then. He breathed harshly through his nose, eyes shut tightly as Louis crawled down a bit again.

Harry's cock was nestled between Louis' arsecheeks for a second, before Louis got up on one knee, the other one placed firmly on the mattress so that he could push the head of Harry's cock inside. He nudged it against his ring of muscle, held his breath as he pushed it all the way in and let his breath out when he head of Harry's cock was inside of him.

Wow.

Harry's hands gripped his hips, probably hard enough to leave some pretty sick bruises. Louis bit down on his lower lip as he sank down further, swallowing inch after inch while Harry kept on grunting underneath him.  
  
"Fuck Lou, fuck, fuck" Harry threw his head back against the pillow, tightened his grip (if that was even possible), and let Louis keep on sinking down on his cock.  
  
"You're so" Another inch swallowed into the slick heat, "fucking", almost all the way in, "big."  
  
Louis _was_ prepped good, that's the thing, he usually just needed three fingers, never _four_ , so he couldn't complain about that. But Harry's cock felt so much larger once it was inside him, once he felt Harry's hipbones pushing against the flesh of his arse. He stayed there for a while, adjusting to this massive _thing_ for a couple of second, but Harry was already a panting mess.  
  
"Fuck, you're so tight, so tight" Louis loomed over him, wincing at the stretch that he was still getting used to, and whispered hotly against Harry's ear,  
  
"Really was some time ago, aye? How are you going to last? You can't cum until I tell you so, you know that right?" He took Harry's earlobe between his teeth, nibbled at it and swirled his tongue along the skin and heard Harry's breath hitch.  
  
"'M not gonna cum" Harry told him, trying to sound as stern as he could.  
  
"Good, you're gonna be good right?" Louis licked down his jawline, letting the tip of his tongue dance over the goose bumps that rose quickly on his skin.  
  
"Yeah, 'M gonna be good, really good" And that was all Louis needed.  
  
"Good"

He then lifted his bum up, pulling Harry's cock out in the process, and slammed back down just before it was about to slip out of him. Harry squeezed hard on his hips, fingernails digging into the skin, but Louis _loved_ it. Sure, he was a bottom, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lie there and _take it,_ no, he was giving it.

So with his hands on Harry's chest for support, he raised himself up and down onto that massive cock, felt like he was going to get ripped in two but he didn't let himself stop because of that.  
  
Harry grunted with each thrust, feeling how his body was exploding underneath him with so much pleasure shooting through his veins it was almost ridiculous. His blood rushed around in his body at the fastest speed available, his heart pumping like a drum in his chest and at some point he thought it might even jump out of his chest.  
  
He closed his eyes, the sight of Louis with sweat beads forming in his forehead, fringe messed up so fucking sexy and how he bounced on his dick was just too much for Harry to be able to handle. He'd cum on the spot if he so much as glanced at Louis for more than a second, and he'd promised not to cum until Louis told him so.

Instead, Louis worked himself up and down, rolling his hips desperately to find that sweet spot he'd been looking for for a while now.  
Suddenly his body jolted. He had found his prostate, and he eagerly ground down on Harry again, hitting the spot repeatedly with every single thrust. He cried out a broken moan, dug his fingernails into Harry's chest and scrunched his face up.

Harry regained some sort of conscious he'd lost, and bent his legs up with his feet on the mattress so that he could pound into Louis without Louis having to do all the work. Louis instinctively leaned over Harry, making Harry take ahold of Louis' bum instead of waist and then Harry thrusted, with all the energy he had left, hard into Louis who screamed into Harry's collarbones.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ , you're splitting me open, fuck, so fucking good Harry - _Don't_ stop"

Of course Harry wouldn't stop, he was closer than close but he pushed away the urge to cum and kept on pounding into Louis at a pace that made Louis to keep on swearing into his collarbones.  
  
Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, skin glowing with sweat, and Louis' felt so dizzy and giddy but he captured Harry into a sweet but sloppy kiss and Harry eagerly kissed back.

"'M gonna cum soon - 'M just gonna take control again 'kay? You can cum right after me, 'kay baby?"

Louis had whispered that into Harry's mouth, and got an equally breathy response back,  
  
"Yeah, yeah okay."  
  
Harry slowed down his thrust and laid his feet flat against the bed again. Louis rolled his hips up and down this time, knowing already how to keep on hitting his prostate.

And there it was, that sweet, _sweet_ bundle of nerves and _god_ , his abdomen tightened so agonizingly good and he thinks he almost passed out as his visions goes not just blurry, but white and sparkly like fireworks when he feels how his neglected cock is spurting out white cum, shooting onto Harry's chest without any aim whatsoever and he just can't form any kind of sound at all, his mouth just goes slack and hangs wide open.  
  
He doesn't even recall hearing Harry's final grunts as he warned about how he's going to cum to, thrusted into Louis with a sloppy coordination and then Louis felt the familiar feeling of how he's being filled up with warm, wet cum and _god_ is he exhausted.

But he managed to float back to reality, blinked a couple of times and remembers everything. He still feels Harry's cock inside of him, how massive it really is and how fucking _filled_  he really is. He grasped the base of it with an unsteady hand, heard Harry's weak whimpers and he pities him because he knows how sensitive one is after you've cummed. However, he pulled out Harry's softening cock, which's still an impressive size, and felt how his hole's clenched wildly around the cool air in the room. He was gaping, he wasn't  able to close his hole and when he felt how the cum's starting to drip out of him, he caught it on his fingers before raising them to his mouth.

Harry watched him closely, even though his eyelids felt heavy and his vision's still a bit blurry, he watched how Louis licked his fingers clean and almost _dry_   from Harry's cum, and Harry was almost ready to go for another round. Almost.

"Fuck that's _hot_ " , he settled on instead, kept on watching how Louis licked his lips afterwards and smacked them loudly.  
  
"You taste good, baby, wanna taste?" And before he knew it, Louis leaned down and kissed him, tongue prodded against his and he could still taste himself inside Louis mouth. But he didn't mind, not at all.

Louis pulled back, lips curved into a satisfied grin.  
  
"That was so good", he tells Harry as he climbed off of him and laid down next to him on the sheets. They felt so cold against his heated skin, and he can't fight off the goose bumps that slowly starts to rise.  
  
"No, _you_ were good, I mean, that wasn't just good, that was fucking amazing - fuck, it was so fucking good Lou" , Harry rambled, turned to his side so that he faced Louis.  
  
"You're fucking huge. I'd like to ride you again", Louis said into Harry's mouth before they're kissing again, soft and timidly.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said when they pulled apart, "I'd like it very much if you'd ride me again."  
  
  


And in the morning Harry cooks Louis breakfast, and maybe, they exchange both numbers and a promise to meet each other again.  
  
  
  
[  
](http://larry-and-johnlock.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooo
> 
> what did'ya think?
> 
> [tumblr](http://huntheygay.tumblr.com/)  
> and  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/larryjohnlock)
> 
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
